


News

by TheBlackMagister



Series: Tattoos [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shower Sex, Stress Relief, also while writing this i discovered you shouldnt use shampoo as lube, carl is mentioned but not really in it, shrugs, so thats a thing, this is basically a filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Upon returning home, the Grimes family receives some (possibly?) good news. Rick and Negan are glad to see it, anyways.





	News

For the four weeks Carl’s in the hospital Negan smokes like a fucking chimney, makes all kinds of phone calls and sends emails in an attempt to get justice for his fucking son. He’s not even really sure if he’s getting anywhere, but it makes him feel better to shout at people over this. He’s just _angry_ , so angry he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Rick’s pissed off, too. He doesn’t react in the same way Negan does, though, via harsh words and yelling; instead he gets real quiet, and he breaks glasses by accident from holding too tight, and he _shakes_ , a good portion of the time. Every so often Negan will catch him staring out the window, unfocused, knuckles white around whatever happens to be in his hand, if anything. He doesn’t say much to anybody these days, and he hardly eats let alone does anything else to care for himself without being forced. It's a god damned tragedy.

And poor Carl; Negan doesn’t see him a lot, nobody does, but he’s so obviously _frustrated_ , and it makes Negan frustrated. Not so much at Carl but at everything; at the Anderson kid for doing it, at the entire universe for letting it happen, and at himself for not being able to fucking _do_ anything. Not to mention how infrequently Carl comes out of his room to start with. He’s ashamed even though he shouldn’t have to be.

Less than three days after they finally get home from Atlanta they get a court summons. At first Negan’s not sure how to feel, but pretty quickly uncertainty gives way to relief. It’s being taken to court. Rick reads it over his shoulder, and afterwards leans heavy against his side. _Finally_.

Later, after the kids go to bed, Rick ends up taking a hot shower. When Negan comes in from washing the dishes steam pours out from the open bathroom door, and it’ll probably ruin the carpet, but Rick is _showering_. On his own. It’s a fucking miracle.

And actually.. a hot shower sounds heavenly right about now.

Negan strips, tossing his clothes into the laundry hamper (shit, he needs to do laundry) and heading into the bathroom. He kicks the door shut behind him – a nervous habit that may or may not come in handy – and raps lightly on the wall. In the shower, amidst water and steam, Rick jumps, whirling to face him and softening upon recognizing him.

“Give me a heart attack, that’s fine,” Rick mumbles, and Negan laughs and steps into the shower.

“’s what I’m here for.” He tugs Rick against his chest and presses a slow, sweet kiss to Rick’s lips. Rick sighs, leaning into him.

“Court,” Rick murmurs when they pull away, leaning his forehead against Negan’s shoulder. “We have to go to court.”

“Yeah.” Negan hums, kissing the shell of his ear lightly. “Shit, do you think they’ll try and get the little fucker on attempted murder? That’d be nice. I mean, he shot our kid in the face, I think that counts as ‘attempted murder’, right?”

“Mm, I’d say so.” Rick grins a little, shaking his head, and his wet curls cling to his face. “But then again, I might be biased..”

“Maybe just a smidge.. but, you know, what’s there even to be biased about? Kid brings a gun to school, shoots another boy point blank in the face and runs all over hell? They’ve gotta get him on _somethin’_.”

“We’ll see, I suppose.” Rick turns away, reaching for the shampoo, but Negan beats him to it, lifting the bottle away from his outstretched fingers and grinning at his pout.

“Allow me, _princess_.”

“Asshole,” Rick complains half-heartedly, but he accepts it anyway. Negan fucking loves getting to shampoo Rick; loves running his fingers through the tight curls plastered to Rick’s skin, with the soap tangling them all together. And despite the fact Rick’s never said so he knows Rick adores it, too, given the way he leans and sighs and just about fucking purrs under Negan’s hands.

“We’ll get through this,” Negan murmurs, head dipping to leave kisses on Rick’s bare shoulders. “All of us. We’ll see this asshole to court and hopefully fuckin’ jail and sure, it’ll take time, but we can do this.”

“I know.” Rick exhales, and when Negan touches his back gently he obediently presses forward against the wall. Negan’s got him trapped, chest to the tiles, back to the older man’s chest, and he’s warm, and for the first time in a while he actually feels safe.

“I love you,” Negan breathes, both hands roaming down his sides, nosing gently against his jaw. “So fucking much, Rick.”

“I know,” Rick says again, giving Negan a teasing little smile, and Negan chuckles, kissing him again – this time coaxing his mouth open. He sighs an “I love you” back into the kiss, hands finding Negan’s wrists and thumbing over the bones.

Slowly Negan slips two fingers into the slighter man, and Rick gasps a little into the kiss, eyelashes fluttering. It’s been a while since they’ve had sex, and while Negan’s eager, he’s not going to rush things. Not this time. Rick shivers against his knuckles, breathing coming soft and shaky, and he withdraws the digits just a little to push them back in.

“More,” Rick mumbles, pulling back to press his forehead to the wall. “Negan..”

Negan obliges him, just for now, careful to keep a steady hand as he slides his fingers in and out of Rick’s body. Rick’s shaking, taking in little pants and gasps, fists clenched, and Negan layers gentle kisses and bites against Rick’s neck, trying not to leave _too_ many marks. Rick keens when Negan bends his fingers, the pads rubbing against sensitive nerves, and Negan hushes him with another soft kiss.

“Want you,” Rick pants. “Want you now, Negan.”

“Take it easy, tiger.” Negan chuckles softly, breath warm on Rick’s shoulder. “Gotta make sure you’re ready first.. it’s been a while, you know.”

“I know,” Rick inhales at the intrusion of a third finger, biting his lip, “ _Shit_. God, I don’t wanna.. I need you, Negan, I can’t..”

“I know, baby, I know. Just a little more, sweetheart, you can take it.”

Rick whines reluctantly, head bowing. Negan can feel every strain of his boyfriend’s muscles, the way Rick trembles against him, and shit, he doesn’t want to wait, either. He pulls his fingers out, instead caressing over Rick’s hips, and nuzzles between Rick’s shoulderblades.

“Negan,” Rick begs breathlessly, hips bucking back. “Please.”

Negan groans softly into the back of his neck, lining up with Rick’s entrance. He claps a hand over Rick’s mouth to stifle the younger man’s moan as he rocks forward, pushing in to the base. Rick presses both hands flat against the wall, panting, back arched, and Negan slides both arms around him.

“Like that?” Negan murmurs low against Rick’s shoulder, and Rick nods.

“Just like that,” He groans, hips pushing back. “Fuck me, please.”

Negan pulls back, shoves back in, and this time he doesn’t try to muffle the moan that escapes Rick. After a couple of thrusts Negan settles into a slow pace, pulling out far and pushing in deep. Rick makes the sweetest damn sounds when he’s getting fucked, one hand over his mouth to try and keep quiet – after all, the kids are in bed, and Rick can get pretty loud. Each shove inward drags another sharp moan or gasp or whine from the younger man, and he’s trembling against Negan’s chest, eyelashes fluttering, straining to remain standing – probably would be on the floor, if not for Negan holding him tightly around the middle.

“Does it feel good, kitten?” Negan purrs, angling to try to find Rick’s prostate. “Talk to me, baby.”

“S-so good,” Rick manages, reaching between his legs to stroke himself; although Negan slaps his wrist lightly, taking over. “Oh, fuck, Negan, I.. _shit_ , so good..”

Negan ducks his head, sucking a hickey into Rick’s shoulder. They’re moving in sync now, Rick rocking back in time to Negan’s slow thrusts, and they keep each other quiet with kisses, although the occasional moan still slips through. Rick's in Heaven, calling Negan's name into his fist when Negan finds the little bundle of nerves inside him, shoulders hunching a little. God, Negan's so in love with him.

“I’m close,” Negan grunts softly, leaning his forehead against Rick’s pale shoulder and letting his groans and sighs escape freely. Rick’s hands find his wrists and cling desperately.

“Inside,” Rick gasps. “Inside, cum inside, Negan. I want it.”

Negan can’t help obliging, giving another couple of thrusts and then pushing in all the way to release into Rick’s body. Rick moans shakily, head falling forward, and with another couple of flicks of Negan’s wrist Rick’s over the edge, too, cumming all against the wall with a cry of ecstasy. At least they’re in the shower.

For a few moments they’re pressed together, Rick shoved up against the wall with Negan’s weight, both of them panting and groaning. Negan has to admit, he feels better now that he’s gotten off. They’d been a little busy for that lately, so it’s good to finally fuck again.

“We need to.. get cleaned up,” Rick mumbles, tilting his head back to glance up at Negan, who chuckles.

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re already showering, huh?” He murmurs, pushing wet curls out of Rick’s face and leaning down to kiss the shorter man’s forehead. “Can you stand on your own?”

“I.. I think so.” Rick stumbles a little when Negan steps back, but he pretty quickly regains his footing and peers tiredly at Negan. “You didn’t fuck me _that_ hard.”

“This time,” Negan adds with a little smirk, running his fingers through Rick’s hair. Rick always sort of looks like a wet puppy when he showers – not that Negan’s complaining.

“Mm, watch yourself.” Rick leans up to kiss Negan quickly before turning to get clean – again. “You always assume you’re on top.”

“Because I am.” Negan steps forward, running soap down Rick’s back and laughing at the way Rick jerks and squawks at the chill. “What, you wanna fuck me next time?”

“Maybe.” Rick pouts, although his blue eyes are light. “I only don’t ‘cause I don’t wanna put in the effort.”

“Oh, sure.” Negan chuckles softly, rubbing the soap into Rick’s skin – not in a sexual way, but moreso just friendly, trying to soothe Rick’s muscles. “Personally I like to think it’s just because you like the feeling of being fucked in the ass, but maybe that’s just me. Shit, baby, if that’s what you want next time I can just ride the everloving fuck out of you.”

“Let me think about it,” Rick concedes, shoulders rolling contentedly under Negan’s hands. “Ah.. you know what’s coming up soon?”

“What?”

“Valentine’s Day.” Rick glances back with an unreadable expression. Right – Valentine’s Day. Negan wonders if he still even remembers how the fuck that’s supposed to work.

“Oh. Oh, fuck, now I’ve got an idea.”

“You gonna ride me for V-Day?” Rick jokes, and Negan laughs.

“No. Well, maybe. You’ll see, baby, just give me time.” Negan presses a kiss to Rick’s jaw. Rick’s getting all bearded again, and Negan knows he is, too. They should probably shave soon, he thinks.

“Love you,” Rick murmurs, leaning into Negan’s chest. “Carry me out?”

“If you want me to, kitten.”

Negan leans, scoops Rick up bridal style, and hits the knob for the water while he’s down there. Rick snuggles into him, sighing happily, and he has to gingerly find a way to get them both dry before they go to bed. Rick’s so damn sleepy, but he tries his damnedest to stay awake while Negan towels off his curls and rubs down his body. It doesn’t work so well, though, because the feeling is comforting, and by the time Negan picks him up to carry him back out to the bedroom he’s just about asleep, both arms wound loosely around Negan’s neck, cheek against Negan’s shoulder.

“There’s my pretty boy,” Negan murmurs as he lays Rick in bed and slides in next to the younger man. “I love you, Rick.”

“Love you,” Rick mumbles, curling into his side as he drags the sheets up, and he rolls over to wrap around Rick gently. Rick’s breath is warm against his chest, and he can feel when Rick falls asleep – the soft breaths even out, deepening a little. He presses a kiss to the top of Rick’s head and considers what’s next for them. Court. Hopefully little psycho ass gets put in prison or something. Negan’s been to prison, wouldn’t really wish that on anybody – but the fucker hurt his kid. That shit just doesn’t fly. And Carl.. they’ve gotta do something about Carl. He can’t shut himself away the way he has been, not forever. Negan’s heart pangs at the thought. Carl won’t ever be the same, and even though Negan knows he doesn’t want it he pities the kid.

Still.. he gets the feeling it’s all going to work out fine.


End file.
